Louis Robinson (Sonic Universe)
|Row 2 title = Nicknames|Row 2 info = : *Nephew *Lou *Louie *Eggman Jr. *Eggkid *Iblis Trigger *Loser |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 14|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Male|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = 8th|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Lawful Neutral/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'5|Row 8 title = Weight|Row 8 info = Average: 137 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Singing *Ice Skating *Guitar|Row 10 title = Instagram Followers|Row 10 info = 1071|Row 11 title = Element|Row 11 info = Darkness|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Emma *Marmalade *Shadow *Amy *Chris *Helen *Danny *Frances|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Silver *Bokkun *Eggman |Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = Emma |Row 15 title = Vocied by|Row 15 info = Unknown|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = Ice Skating|Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Species|Row 19 info = Human|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = : Knee}} Louis` Robinson is an original character created by Darkest Shadow. He is a human boy who was the adopted son of Eggman. Louis usually hangs out with Emma, Shadow and Amy. He manipulates water and is a novice magic user. With the energy Dark Orb, he is able to become the Dark Angel, a much scarier and more powerful version of himself with black wings. General Info Louis Montgomery Robinson is a fourteen year old human boy residing in a house in Station Square. He currently lives with his two parents, and sister;Lyra. He happens to own a pet dog named Shamrock as well. Louis usually hangs out with Emma, Shadow and Amy. History Early Life His parents from birth originally didn't plan to have a baby, and wanted to undergo an abortion, but the doctors and the father convinced her to go on and promised to put him up for adoption as soon as he comes out. His "parents" weren't really ready for parenthood yet. When he came out;his parents decided not to name the child, and put him up for adoption. However, they didn't realize that this was a bad move. A nefarious heavy man, Ivo Robotnik, adopted the child. Now, this man was a scientist, and wanted to raise his child as such. He also has some evil intentions he tried to hide from his son. Ivo taught him many things:like persuading him to major in mathematics, physics, chemistry and sciences by teaching him those subjects by himself earlier. He then taught him to shave his head completely bald like him and to never shave his facial hair above the upper lip when he grows up. He knew something was going on with the way Ivo was raising him. When he was around four or five, he discovered his secret. He found a bunch of lasers, machines and equipment used for mass destruction and capturing. He knew that his father was kind of a whackjob, but not evil. He wanted to keep his mouth shut to see how good of a liar he was. By the time he was seven, Ivo's nephew, Snively, "introduced" Louis to the room he has already seen. He tried to act surprised. However, when he was asked to come out for dinner, he saw a girl captured inside. Snively came to get him, as Louis stood beside the girl. He then called him a liar, and broke through the glass she was encaptured in. The two both ran away together, and the two haven't caught them since. He asked who the little girl was;she said her name was Lyra and thanked him for saving her life. The parents saw Lyra and gave them a hug. She then said that the boy who saved her was an orphan. The parents then offered to adopt him. With his wallet, Louis paid them twenty dollars to keep the secret that he is a Robotnik. From there, he went from an evil Robotnik, to a goodie two-shoes Robinson. Special Endeavor Months after his eleventh birthday, a special visitor came to his school giving a boring lecture about science. Little did he know that the lector was actually his adoptive great-grandfather, Gerald. After school, he came up to him and gave him a very special endeavor. Initally, when Gerald revealed himself as a relative to Eggman, he wanted to run away as fast as possible. But he said that the favor wasn't for his father, but for something close to him. He asked him to look around for a giant glowing box and rush it over to Shadow the Hedgehog. Louis thought that this was a joke, since Shadow was dead, but Gerald told him that the device can revive him as if his death never happened in the first place. Louis said that the task was bizarre and that he heard stories of Shadow being a terrible person. However, after lots of persuasion, he was able to do it. He saw a pink hedgehog walking down with it, and suddenly ran and snatched it, starting on his mission to find Shadow and run away from the pink furball behind him. After looking for a long time, he found the lab from Gerald's directions and placed the healing unit on his body. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and started to question who to boy was. After saying that he was related to his creator, he hugged the boy for a long time, actually crying a little bit, thanking him for saving his life. The pink hedgehog also thanked him for saving his life. The three of them became good friends later on. Personality Louis is an amazing figure of inspiration and bravery. A good-doing heart of gold, Louis fights for his friends;even injuring himself along the way. He is fearless, and will take risks to save lives. He is your typical easygoing buddy. Trustworthy and considerate, he always puts his friends first. He is very loyal to his friends;always on their side unless two of his cliques start a fight. Family Tree * Solid lines denote marriage resulting in an offspring * Dashed lines denote adoptive relations * Grey text denotes the deceased * Louis was originally adopted by Ivo Robotnik, but then adopted by the Robinsons * Snively was born from a rape * Shadow is Gerald's creation * Maria faked her death on the ARK, and is still alive Powers and Abilities Louis is a master of the element of darkness. With this, he is able to summon * Dark Liquid: * Shadow Attacks: Louis is also a fairly skilled magic user. He is able to use the power of: * Conjuration * Teleportation * Telekinesis (limited to water) * Energy Blasts Louis also is a very skilled sword-combat fighter. Statistics Louis Attack: 6 Defense: 9 Speed: 8 Magic: 5 Evasion:8 Intelligence: 7 Skills: 6 Accuracy: 9 Stamina: 8 Tolorance: 8 The Dark Angel Attack: 8 Defense: 7 Speed: 9 Magic: 10 Evasion: 9 Intelligence: 7 Skills: 7 Accuracy: 8 Stamina: 8 Tolorance: 8 Relationships Emma Main Article: Louis and Emma Emma and Louis are very close childhood friends. The two have known each since elementary school and have always been seen together, with and without the whole clique. Shadow Main Article: Louis and Shadow Shadow and Louis have a very comical brotherly relationship. Being Shadow's savior, Shadow and him started to grow an amazingly strong friendship. The two have a running gag, where Shadow always calls Louis his "nephew", with a different reaction each time. Amy Main Article: Louis and Amy Amy and Louis are also very close friends. Louis met Amy when she was trying to revive Shadow, and the two didn't really talk. The actual Amy met Louis when he stole the healing unit for "His own intentions". As of now, the two are in the same friend group. Silver Main Article: Louis and Silver Louis and Silver are rivals. Before, the two used to be mortal enemies, because of Silver finding out that he was the True Iblis Trigger. Sonic Sonic and Louis are good friends. They don't usually talk a lot. Bokkun Helen Helen and Louis have a good friendship. The two didn't talk a lot in school until Louis had his knee injured and had to survive the pains of being in a wheelchair, just like Helen. Doctor Eggman Main Article: Louis and Eggman Louis and his adoptive father have a very strange relationship. While under his authority, he wanted to raise Louis the way Gerald raised him. However, when he ran away, he didn't feel hatred for him, but instead felt that he had a good sense of bravery, however, he hides his pride in him with anger in front of him. Trivia * Instead of water, Louis manipulates darkness, making up for the loss of both Gwen and Ryan from the final Robinson Arc.